I'm different too
by Mrs.Beckett67
Summary: Elsa isn't the only one with a secret.Ella is different, special even,with the dream to finally see the castle & the princesses. So with the arrival of coronation day,she meets Elsa & follows her through the mtns.How does she affect Elsa in this strange turn of events when all Elsa wanted, & thought, was that she needed to be isolated? MotherlyElsa! I own none except my OC
1. Chapter 1

Frozen chapter 1

*In which the events in Frozen occur over a bit of a longer time period.*

Arendelle was a paradise when compared to other countries. Trade flourished, businesses were good, and stores were plentiful. Hardly anything was sad, except for the orphanage…where it all begins.

The orphanage was a large, and rather beautiful building situated near the center of town; amongst all the bakeries and general stores. A large wooden double door was situated at the front, with 3 stories filled to the brim with pane glass windows. At the top was a triangular window that jutted out a foot or two from the rest of the building. Inside were 10 rooms, all of which held two children or two Sisters of the local church, dedicated to raising the kids. Each window had a flower pot outside of the windows, holding daisies, lilies and even some spices. It was a perfect sight, kids playing and running in an out of the front stoop. Yet one child that didn't was tucked away in the tiptop floor with the triangular window, sitting in the window seat with a music box playing as she read a book. It was an 11 year old named Ella. She wore light blue gloves that were a shade darker than her dress, her light sun-kissed brown hair pulled into a braid so that her deep cerulean blue eyes shined against her olive skin. She was different, special even, as the Sisters called her.

* * *

EPOV

The day started like any day in Arendelle. The sun rose, the flowers bloomed, and the birds sang, a beautiful day by my standards. A wonderful day for a coronation. Rolling out of my bed and opening the window with a gloved hand I took in the sights bellow me. Everyone was already awake, and ships were coming into port, the town was buzzing with life as kids chased each other through the streets and parents followed behind. I sighed and sat leaning out my window, enjoying it all.

It was a short lived moment however as the head caretaker, Sister Abby, entered. A smile on her face as she carried in a clean dress for me.

"I see you're already up!"

"I was too excited to sleep." I said hurriedly, rushing to the dress. "Princess Elsa's coronation day is today, and for a whole day they're opening the gates!" I held my dress to me and spun in circles. "You know how much I've dreamed of seeing the castle, AND the princesses!" Sister Abby put her hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"Ella, don't get too excited." She said strictly, looking to the ceiling. I followed suit, noticing a flurry had formed and twinkling snowflakes rained down on us before melting as they hit the floor. It stopped when I took a breath and became calm once again, Sister Abby letting out a sigh, dropped her hands.

"Ella, you can't freak out today…you know that?" I looked to the hem of my dress.

"Yes…but I can't help it-" Sister Abby waved a hand and stopped me.

"Conceal, don't feel Ella. That's all there is. Besides we won't be there very long."

"But-"

"We are NOT staying long Ella." She turned, leaving me to gawk at her retreating form.

Shutting my mouth, I stared out my window towards the castle. Determination was etched in my face no doubt. She might not be staying long, but I was, because I wanted to see everything about the castle. It was my dream…no more wondering what secrets hid behind those gates, or what the princesses did holed up in there. It was my chance to make my dream come true…

* * *

Dressed in my nice clean dress, I gave myself a once over in the mirror. It was a shade of maroon, with gold trimmings and sleeves that ended at my elbow and a cinched waist that had a black satin ribbon that tied in back. It was my best dress and my favorite…besides my long sleeved lavender dress.

I put the finishing touch on my braid and pulled my gloves on as I left my room, cloak in hand. Nearly everyone had left, except Abby. She led me out the door and into the crowd of people outside on the cobblestone streets.

"So do we have to wait to see the Princess?" I asked, looking up at Abby.

"Maybe, but none of that now." She said, looking and smiling excitedly with everyone else around us. When we neared the castle the gates were just opening and in poured civilians, I could see the form of other royals entering, including the recently found Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. Then a woman with red hair came soaring out of the gates, taking in all of our faces as she passed, singing as she went.

"I saw her!" I squealed to Sister Abby. She nodded pulling me into the courtyard. I gazed in awe at everything, the high walls the roofs the windows. Without warning I ran forward, leaving Sister Abby in the crowd. I pushed through the people, ignoring the small flurries that formed as I ran in. I dodged the guards and passed the front entrance hall and followed others down a hall to the left. I stopped in the doorway of the coronation room, the flurries dissipating. Royals were already seated but not enough to be considered a lot. I moved passed this and looked down the long hall, a spiral staircase at the end. Hurriedly I climbed them, finding myself in a room of paintings. I moved through this but admired them briefly. Out into another hall I moved left, away from the dead end on my right. There were large triangular windows like mine at the orphanage on my right, allowing the full effect of the sunlight to fill the hall. I came to a door with a red floral pattern and opened it. It was a bedroom large enough to fit 8 regular beds in it. Shutting this I moved farther down the hall where another hall branched off to the right. At the end was a large double door with servants lined on either side at the end. I stepped back and hid behind the corner, peeking one eye out as the doors were pulled back with extreme force. Standing there was the form of Princess Else, her white-blonde hair pulled back in a bun. Her dress was beautiful, her long maroon trail dragging behind her making her seem more dominating. She walked pass her servants and down a hall on her left. Swiftly and ran to catch up to her, hugging the wall so I wasn't seen by the servants entering her room to ready it. What I thought was another hall, was actually stairs leading down into the entrance hall. My shoes echoed on the hard granite stairs and Princess Elsa turned on the spot to look at me in alarm. She wrung her gloved hands in slight visible distress. Shuffling down the stairs I stood two below her.

"Your Majesty I'm very ve-very sorry to disturb you." I said looking down at the floor, wringing my own hands. I glanced up at her; her eyes were filled with worry but curiosity as she glanced at my hands.

"It's alright, I just- um, I just wasn't expecting someone behind me." I stopped wringing my hands, feeling the cold in them recede. "Could you back up, just a bit?" She asked shyly.

"Oh! Yes…sorry." I spoke, stepping down two more stairs. She resumed her descent down the stairs, her hands clasped together in front of her. I kept my distance as I followed her down.

"So what's your name?" she asked nervously.

"Ella." I said gingerly, giving her a glance.

"Just Ella?" She asked, looking at me full on now.

"I-I'm an orphan, Princess. My mom died when I was born and my dad was in a shipwreck three years ago. We stop using our last names so we can use our new families' name." She looked saddened as I spoke. "I'm sorry, Princess. It's your coronation day and here I am rambling on about myself and bumming you out-"

"No, it's fine. Honestly I haven't, talked with anyone in a while." She said with a shrug. "But isn't anyone looking for you?" We had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You should really...leave."

"Well Sister Abby might, she's been the only one that would…assort herself with me."

"Wait...what do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head ever so slightly. I looked at her; she was still guarded and still kept her distance…but I could see in her eyes that she was broken and me talking to her was something all new to her. I looked at my covered hands.

"Because of what I can d-" I started tugging my gloves off of my petite hands.

"Ah, your highness, the priest is here." Said a guard, glancing at me. "Everyone's waiting."

Elsa looked at me expectedly, but I pulled my glove back on and gave a wide smile…disappointed, but a smile nonetheless.

"It was wonderful to meet you your Majesty." Giving her a curtsy, I left to continue wandering around the castle.

* * *

15 minutes later there was dancing and eating and singing. It was beautiful. The dresses, the suits, the shining gold badges on the chests of gentlemen. I snuck strawberries and ate them under the table with a few other kids that had the same idea.

I even stashed an apple and a roll for later tonight as I relived every moment. Standing up from under the food table, I scanned the room.

Princess Ana was making her way through the crowd, a man on her arm following her. I watched them move closer to Queen Elsa before giggling and glancing at each other as they both spoke. The queen's face grew serious with each word.

Then Ana grew upset when the queen spoke. I moved closer to them as they grew more upset.

"You can't marry someone you just met." Queen Elsa spoke.

"If it's true love you can." Princess Ana said fiercely, holding tighter to her man.

"What do you know about true love Ana?" Elsa spoke back.

"More than you." Ana retorted. Elsa moved away and to the door.

"You asked for my blessing and I said no." The Queen spoke. From then on, everyone turned to them in the middle of the room. I moved away from them, seeing Ana take one of Elsa's gloves. I was near the door but stuck behind the royal bystanders to busy gawking at the scene before them. Elsa moved back more and more until she was gripping the door handle. Without warning, Elsa turned and swung her hand out towards Ana.

"Enough!" She yelled, an explosion of sharp ice forming in a half circle around her. She looked at everyone in fear before turning the handle and running.

Ana yelled after her, her friend following behind. I did as well, ahead of the large crowd joining in the chase. The excitement was bubbling over in me, and flurries were forming again. She was like me, different, special. When I reached the courtyard everyone had shrunk back in fear, the center fountain was frozen over and Elsa was backing towards the gates. I stepped down and tried to get to her. However, the old man I had seen previously dancing with Ana had yelled, "Sorcery! Stop her!"

Elsa, merely defending herself, held up her hand, saying "No! Please just leave me alone!" A white blast erupted from her hand and the elderly man and his cronies were knocked down.

"Monster!" He screamed. "Monster!" Elsa turned and ran towards a tower instead of the gates, no doubt fearing running into people. I ran after her, ignoring sister Abby's yells. Ana was ahead of me, yelling after her to stop. At the bottom of the stairs Ana tripped and fell as Elsa ran across the water, freezing it as she went. Ana stared at the port as the gentleman beside her comforted her. I moved pass them, the ice taking on different snowflake patterns than the ones made by Elsa.

I followed silently behind her, but very far behind her. I used the ice trail as a guide, and when I entered the mountains, the tracks through the snow made a good path to walk through.

Hugging myself, I glanced back at Arendelle. Snow was forming on the roofs already, and a snow cloud was forming overhead like fog. I turned back to continue following Elsa's tracks, rubbing my shoulders as I trudged through the thick snow. When I felt myself grow tired and freezing from the wind, Elsa's maroon cloak covered my face. Pulling it off as best I could, I looked up and saw a small figure climbing the mountain on stairs. Still staring at what I assumed was Elsa; I pulled her cloak tight around me and sped up; my energy coming back to me. In a flash of light a platform was raised, made entirely of ice with a purple and blue tinge to it. I could hear her voice being carried by the wind down the mountain and used that to motivate me to go faster. Climbing the mountain I saw Elsa had constructed her own ice castle.

Walking up the ice stairs I let my gloved hand glide over the railing, intricate snowflakes left after my hand made its way up the railing. The door was beautiful; a snowflake taking up the center was my main fixation point.

I knocked as loud as I could, it didn't matter if Elsa didn't hear though, the door opened on its own either way. Nervously, I entered the pristine ice castle, awe filling every part of my body. This made a trail of large snowflakes in the ice below me when I took steps to the stairs.

"Ella?" I looked up to Queen Elsa, an indecisive look on her face. "What're you doing here?" I walked to her, the snowflake trail still evident behind me.

"I followed you from the castle." I said with a sniffle.

"Why?! Don't you realize how much danger I put you and everyone else in?!" Her voice began to rise in fear. I continued to the stairs, to make my way to her.

"But that's the thing. You don't have to worry about me." She gave me a suspicious look.

"What do you mean?" She stepped forward to grip the railing. I looked at the clear wall beside me and touched it with a gloved hand. A large snowflake formed in the ice wall. I made my way up the stairs dragging my hand along the wall as I moved. Before reaching the top I pulled my gloves off and put my bare palm on the ice. With a flash that rivaled the lights from Elsa building her castle, the final touch to the ice wall was complete. Snowflakes followed the angle of the stairs and decreased in size as I had moved upward. The place where I had pressed my palm left a swirl of wind carrying snow that flowed throughout the wall.

"You…?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you." I said, looking at her.

*Yay? Nay? Honestly I really shouldn't write this since I have others that I haven't updated in FOREVER!*


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was still distant to me despite the fact that I'd told her my secret. We had stood for a second or two just facing each other before she gestured for me to follow her. Instead of leading me up the staircase on the left from where she came, she led me up the staircase to the right. At the top of those stairs there was a set of double doors made of ice with fragments of snowflakes dabbled throughout so you weren't able to see through. She glided through the door effortlessly to reveal a large bedroom with a small, one person veranda on the opposite side.

On the right was a four poster bed with the supporting frame made of ice and light blue sheets, the overhanging canopy was a soft and silky white that made it seem like you were floating on a cloud. Elsa turned opposite this bed and in swirl of her hand, snow burst forward and in it appeared a four poster bed, similar to Elsa's only with lavender sheets and a light blue canopy.

"This can be your bed." She said, looking down to me. I shut my gaping mouth and said "Thank you Elsa." I moved forward to my new bed and felt the silky sheets. It was as if water was running through my fingers. When I finally turned back to Elsa, she was gone.

* * *

I'd spent an hour or so exploring the room or downstairs, but never traveled up the left staircase where I knew Elsa was. Yet as night fell I began to wander towards the stairs leading to left. Letting my hand glide over the chilly railing of ice and climbed the stairs. The doorway leading to this mystical room was big enough to fit a pine tree in it. Standing on the veranda opposite me was Elsa, watching the moon above the mountains.

Almost silently, I glided over the ice to Elsa. She turned around to face me, no doubt from the shuffling sound my feet made across the floor, with a smirk playing on her lips. Wobbling as I moved, I said "The floors are quite slippery aren't they?" She allowed herself a giggle as I continued on my unbalanced trek across the room. After spinning in a complete circle around, I stopped. She smiled wide this time and took my hands that were held out to steady me and began to lead me around the room.

After 2 spins around each other, I decidedly let go of her and propelled myself around the room with my hands outstretched and letting beams of snow flow from them. Elsa started to glide over the floor like a swan on a lake, making random circles around the room.

Never in all my short life had I ever felt so free. I was usually cooped up in my bedroom in my house or in the orphanage once both of my parents had passed. I spun again in the direction of Elsa as gracefully as possible but then Elsa and I had gotten too close and I tripped over my feet and landed in Elsa's lap, my hair now lopsided.

I felt a laugh travel up through my chest out of its own accord before ringing through the crisp cold air. I saw a crooked smile creep up Elsa's face and saw her shoulders shudder from a suppressed laugh.

"Sorry", I slid off of her and onto the floor and tried to unsuccessfully stand up on the floor. Elsa stood up and extended her finely manicured hand to me and helped me stand.

"Me too." She said steadying me. I did my best to fix my hair, but after watching my small and futile attempts, she turned me around and took down my hair and started to braid it.

It was if things in the room had shifted from a little less playful to slightly serious and I couldn't stop the nagging feeling that she wanted to ask me something. It was a minute or so when she finished French braiding my hair, and took my black ribbon that held my hair in place and made it white and tied it into a small bow at the end of my braid. There was silence, and then she turned me around to face her.

With a streak of worry crossing her face, Elsa asked worriedly, "Why did you follow me here Ella?"

Slowly, and quietly, I said, "because I never met someone so much like me…and because, no one ever really wants to be alone." I shrugged my shoulders a bit. "And you also never meet many people when you're cooped up in your room all day." I fiddled with my thumbs as I sat down on the floor, feeling foolish for saying all this to her…she's the QUEEN for Heaven's sake, she wasn't concerned with my problems.

But still, she kneeled on the floor beside me and took my hand and leaned against me slightly.

"I know how you feel." She whispered. Looking at her face, I breathed" You do?" She looked away from me, "That's the reason I lost touch with my sister Anna. I never left my room because I was scared I'd hurt her." She shivered and not from the cold. "I hit her and left a white streak in her hair." I pulled my gaze from her face and to the moon outside the veranda.

"What do we do now Elsa?" I asked, still staring at the moon. She must've saw how anxious my face looked because Elsa shifted from kneeling to sitting and wrapped her arm around me.

"You may stay if you want…or you can leave." She whispered that latter suggestion to herself more so than me. I thought it over for a minute before saying, "Well I don't enjoy the orphanage as I do enjoy it here." I made a side glance at her and saw her face perk up and I could feel the happiness radiating of of her.

"Well then!" She started awkwardly, "I believe I could be considered…your unofficial adopted mother now…if you want." She added quickly. I nodded enthusiastically as Elsa stood and took in my ecstatic face. She helped me stand up and wrapped an arm around me.

"Well then my new charge…do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

That's how things went for the night, mainly just Elsa and I playing around in her private room or in the large entrance hall. It must have been close to 11 when Elsa tucked me into my bed. She brushed a stray piece of hair from my face and tucked it into my braid before saying a soft "Goodnight" And walking to her bed.

Looking around the room, it was both dark and light because of the full moon shining through the ice, causing the walls to have an aura of white with shining with hints of blue and purple.

"Elsa?" I whispered, she made no sound from her bed, pushing my curiosity so that I climbed out of bed and walked to her bedside over the cold floor. I climbed up and kneeled by her side, her back to me.

"Elsa?" I whispered again, she made a grunt of recognition before pulling her comforter closer to her. "Go back to sleep Ella."

"But the suns up-" I started dramatically

"It's the moon Ella." She said, I could hear a laugh creeping up in her voice.

"It's lighting up the sky." I laid down with a heavy 'poof' and fake annoyance. Elsa sat up and put her back to the headboard and gestured for to snuggle up in the comforter. When I was settled, Elsa waved her hand above me and released a flurry of snowflakes and sparkles down on us. With a twist of her wrist, two bluebirds took shape in the snow, fluttering about the canopy above us. A smile drifted to my face as she changed them to butterflies, to mockingbirds, to hummingbirds…creating an exhibit of flying animals.

"Could you teach me to do that Elsa?" I asked, looking to her face.

"I believe so." She said, a smile playing on her lips as she looked down to me. I turned back to the show of magic flurries. Two brown bears appeared, curled in a cave, snuggled up toasty warm. I began to feel my eyes droop, suddenly feeling the need to follow suit and sleep. My mind grew quiet and my eyes feel closed, and I whispered. "Goodnight Elsa."

* * *

Morning the next day was quiet, Elsa wasn't in the room. But there was a small breakfast and a dress with flats at the foot of the bed. I wondered at how the food had come to reach the isolated castle, but then I felt my stomach rumble before scarfing down the toast and eggs. I glanced at the dress, it was long sleeved and sky blue and full length and quite simple when compared to Elsa's. The flats were white, and I saw there were think white wool socks to go with them.

When I was dressed and full of food, I opened the door and padded down the stairs, reaching the landing. I stood for a minute, admiring the ice castle once more. I opened my mouth to call for Elsa, yet another voice beat me to the punch.

"Elsa?" I saw Elsa peek out and around the top of the opposite staircase. "Elsa?" Elsa descended the stairs swiftly, a finger to her lips telling me to keep quiet. Elsa walked out and into the entrance hall.

"Anna!" She breathed.

"Whoa…Elsa, you look beautiful…I mean you're always beautiful but you look fuller-not fuller but beautifuller…you-you look beautiful. And this place is amazing!"

"Thank you!" Elsa said. I made to move closer to the archway but when Elsa's voice grew worried I stopped in my tracks.

"What're you doing here Anna?"

"I came here to see you, Elsa I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you like that-"

"No it's ok, you don't have to explain-"

"But Elsa-"

A new voice stepped forward, along with the thud of the front door opening. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" It said.

"Olaf?" Elsa whispered.

"He's just like the one we built as kids."

"Hehe." Elsa said, enchanted.

"Remember, you built me?" Said olaf.

"I did?"

"Elsa we came here to bring you home."

"No Anna, you need to go home."

"But Elsa." Elsa brushed passed me. "Elsa please, please! Please don't slam the door; you don't have to live alone anymore."

I assumed Anna was the one that followed Elsa up the stairs. I didn't move for a good 3 minutes, not until I heard a yelp from up the stairs.

I ran quickly up the stairs and saw Anna on the floor struggling to stand. I looked at Elsa who was staring worriedly at her hands and then Anna. Then a man brushed passed me and a little walking snowman. I ran behind Elsa as Anna stood.

"Anna we have to go." Said the man.

"No, I'm not going without my sister." Anna said struggling. Then she saw me. "Who-"

"Yes you are." She exploded a ball of snow in front on us, creating a swirling tornado that formed a large and scary looking snowman. Elsa pulled me close as the giant marshmallow snowman.

"But Elsa-?"

"Shh." She said, hugging me to her.

*So an inside look into what I think the right staircase held, and MORE motherly Elsa. In NO WAY am I shipping Ella and Elsa in a romantic relationship or Anna or Elsa.*


End file.
